sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orthoclase(Qwertyuiopscout123)
Orthoclase is a gem created and owned by Qwertyuiopscout123. Personality and History Orthoclase was originally made on Earth in a Kindergarten. The purpose of her kind was to be solely used as weapons against enemies. when the rebellion rolled around, Homweworld used the Orthoclases for battle against Rose and the Crystal Gems. Around the 567th year into the war, something terrible happened. On the battlefield, most of the Orthoclases exploded due to a trap set up by the Crystal Gems. The surviving ones fled. This battle forever took a toll on Orthoclase, leaving her to think she was a ticking time bomb. Orthoclase sought to Rose for support and fought on the Crystal Gem side for the remainder of the Rebellion. Orthaclase is an extremely powerful gem, but due to the trauma she experienced during the Rebellion, she is emotionally unstable.. Still, when she is around her friends she always tries to put a smile on her face. She, like Amethyst, has a fondness for human food and can often be seen in Beach city eating Frybits. She also speaks with a slight stutter. Appearance Orthoclase is a fairly tall gem, being a few inches shorter than Pearl. She has light gray skin and blue eyes, and dark gray hair she keeps in a low ponytail with a blue scrunchie. She wears a gray jumpsuit with sleeves that extend to her elbows and pale blue fingerless gloves that extend up to her elbows. She wears dark gray boots with two blue stripes down the bottom. Her gem is on her upper thigh and is shaped like a hexagon with no facets. Powers and Abilities Orthoclase possesses standard gem abilities such as bubbling, shapeshifting, weapon summoning and retreating to her gem to reform in hurt. Along with these, Orthoclase possesses her own abilities. These include: *'Explosives Proficiency'- Orthoclase's summoned weapon is a pair of small explosive bombs. she can roll or throw them and they will explode on impact. The are not powerful enough to poof a gem, but if the gem is hit with them multiple times, the will. she can also use them to destroy buildings and other structures, and can use her sling to throw them exceptionally far. She can combine two more more explosives to create one giant explosive, causing mass destruction. *'Telekinesis'- Orthoclase has the ability to move objects with her mind. She can't lift gems or humans, however, or use this power to block most attacks. She can however, use this power to levitate massive objects and to levitate herself. *'Photokinesis'- Orthoclase has the ability to control light energy in all its forms. This power also allows her to change the color of objects at will. **'Light Constructs-' Orthoclase can creates constructs out of light, like weapons such as swords, spears and axes. *'Ice Touch'- Orthoclase is shown to be able to freeze objects at will. **'Thermokinesis- '''Orthoclase also has the ability to lower the temperate in a given arena, though it takes longer than if a Sapphire were to do this. *'Durability- Orthoclase can withstand extreme heat, cold and pressure, but she does have a limit, and like any other gem, if she takes too much physical damage, she will poof. '''Additional Tools *'Pocket Dimension'- Orthoclase has a pocket dimension in he gem, but it is very small and can only hold 6 things, currently, she keeps a sling, a picture of Rose, and she occasionally stores frybits to eat at the Temple. Gallery WIN 20160621 15 20 23 Pro.jpg|Orthoclase WIN 20160621 15 23 49 Pro (2).jpg|Orthoclase with friends Ammolite, Onicolo, Cat's Eye and Cuprite. Orthoclase.jpg|Moar Orthoclase. Relationships Overall, most of Orthoclase's relationships with other gems and humans turn out to be good, especially with other Crystal Gems. Rose Quartz During the Rebellion, Orhtoclase later sided with Rose because she was the only gem who cared about how she felt. When Rose gave up her physical form to give birth to Steven, she became very upset, but she learned to move on. to this day, she keeps a picture of Rose in her pocket dimension to remember her very first friend. Garnet Orthoclase knows that Garnet is a fusion of love, and they get along well and make a great team. Pearl At first, Orthoclase didn't seem to like pearl very much because of her attitude, but the two had gone through the same feeling of low self-esteem and are now on great terms. Amethyst Amethyst and Orthoclase are very good friends and bond over their shared love of eating. Steven When Steven was first born, Orthoclase was still hung on the fact that rose was gone, but today, love to hang out with him and the people of Beach City. Greg Universe Orhtoclase had always liked Greg, and she loved listening to his music. But when Rose "died", she partly blamed him for the loss, but is still on good terms with him now. Cat's Eye (Agunachopace) Cat's Eye and Orthoclase are friends and great teammates. and Orthoclase often talks about her experiences with her. Trivia *Orthoclase did not become corrupted at the end of the rebellion because she blew a hole in the ground by accident and was covered in dirt till she crawled out a couple hours later. *Orthoclase loves human food, especially potato-related foods. *She usually spends her nights looking out on the ocean. Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse